Mutants In Wilson
by Richard B. Sampson Jr
Summary: An entry to Kindred Spirits Halloween contest. Characters from the Cale storyline of Gen X fanfiction have an encounter the can only be explained in one place.


Attention: Generation X and their villians, as well as any other mutant   
mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character   
Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to   
anything copywrighted is a chance happening. Twilight Zone is property   
of the company that makes the show. The City of Easton, and Wilson Boro   
are actual locations.  
  
====================================================  
  
Mutants In Wilson  
  
He watch the group that was around a van parked near the Easton Area   
Middle School. The group consisted off seven people in total. Some looked   
like the were dressed up for the time of year it was. He listened as the   
orange-haired man in the car said with an Irish accent, "Are ye sure ye   
can handle the wee lad? They can be a handful."  
He watched as a young man with glasses said, "Don't worry, Sean.   
Yvette and I can handle Franklin, Artie and Leech. Plus I know this area,   
and since it's Halloween, the only thing we'll have to worry about is   
stomach aches."  
He then heard the one girl, who looked like she was a shade of purple,   
say, "And if something does happen, Darrett and I can make sure they are   
safe." He watched as she motioned to a young African-American boy.  
He then heard the Irish man say, "Alright, just remember to meet us   
at Godiva's musuem. Do you have an area planned out, just in case we have   
to leave early?"  
He then heard the red-headed girl say, "Rich figures we will go from   
area between 12th street and 16th street, and between Spring Garden St.   
and Northampton Street."  
He watched as the van started and the Irish man said, "OK, Be careful   
and get to the party as soon as ye can." Then van then headed off and the   
group started to head down Spring Garden St.  
At that moment, he emerged from the shadows that the ramp between   
Cunniham Stadium and the nearby playground created. He looked out in one   
direction and said, "Consider if you will, seven unique individuals. Mr.   
Richard Cale, Mrs. Yvette Cale, Master Darrett Xavier Thomas, Miss Clarice   
Ferguson, Master Franklin Richards, Master Artie Maddocks, and Master Leech.   
Seven people who share a few things in common. All of them are mutants,   
all of them are going trick or treating, and all of them are going to have   
a memoriable night in The Twilight Zone." He then headed off in a direction,   
knowing what he would see.  
  
Richard Cale kept an eye on the kids as the headed up Northampton   
Street. They were just passing Ashton's Funeral Home at the corner of   
14th and Northampton when Leech said, "Are there any houses up here?"  
Rich looked up the way Leech was pointing and shook his head. "I'm   
sorry Leech. Not many places from this point on Northampton, but there   
is an apartment complex on the next street. They usually have a couple   
of places lit up for Trick or Treating."  
He heard all of the kids cheer, and a happy face show up above Artie's   
head. It was good that they kept all three of the boys together. Rich   
always wondered how people would react to Artie's thought balloons. It   
was the only way the boy could communicate. As they headed up 14th Street,   
Rich felt Yvette tug his arm and say, "Hun, I think someone maybe following   
us. I've noticed a shadow following us the whole way."  
He turned and looked back. She was right. There was a shadow behind   
them. Whoever, or whatever that shadow belonged to was following them.   
Rich couldn't tell if they had good intentions or not. Part of it had to   
be the time of year it was. Halloween had always had strange occurances   
assosiated with it. He then heard Darrett say, "Rich, is something wrong?"  
Rich looked at Darrett and said, "It appears something is following   
us. Could you use your power to provided a decoy group?"  
He watched as Darrett shook his head. "I'm leary about using my   
ability on Halloween. Something about the day makes me feel weaker."   
Rich wondered if it had anything to do with the ancient belief that   
Halloween was the day that the dead walked the Earth. Maybe it had some   
link to that.  
He then heard Clarice say, "Well, maybe I could pull off a quick   
teleport. Besides, you said Easton was friendly towards mutants." She   
had a point. Easton was a safehaven for mutants. He then looked at the   
kids. He didn't want to stop their festivities.  
He just smiled and said, "Ok, Clarice, just teleport us up to the   
corner of 15th and Liberty. It's a block away up there." He started to   
wonder about what he had decided when the teleport started to happen, and   
it looked like Clarice had done something wrong.  
  
Yvette looked around when the teleport ended. It felt very odd when   
Clarice had teleported them to their current location. She looked down   
the street named Liberty Street and saw a few children going from door to   
door. In some windows, there were Halloween decorations, but the kids   
seemed to be drawn to one spot on the street. Yvette just said to everyone,   
"I don't remember this street having so many kids on it."  
She watched as Rich said, "You're right. I didn't even hear kids   
when we were walking up the street. Clarice, did something go wrong during   
that teleport?" She knew what Rich was hinting at.  
She glanced over at Clarice, and she said, "I think something did   
go wrong. It felt weird, as if we didn't teleport between two points on   
the planet."  
Yvette started to have a bad feeling about the whole situation. It   
only got worse when she heard Darrett say, "Hey, what happened to the kids?"   
She saw a look of fear cross everyones face.  
She then heard Rich say, "I think I've spotted them. They're up   
there, in that small crowd." She followed as they all ran up the block   
to the group. When they got there, they saw what was getting all the   
attention. Two people were handing out treats, but they were dressed up   
like characters from a cartoon the boys would watch once in a while.  
The one was dressed up like a totally yellow hamster, most likely   
Penelope from the cartoon Hamtaro. She was handing out the treats. The   
other one was laying in a sleeping bag that looked like a sock, and was   
dressed up to look like Snoozer. The odd thing was it looked as if the   
guy dressed up like Snoozer looked a bit like her husband. She heard   
Franklin say, "Wow, they really look like the characters on the show."  
Before she could remark, she heard 'Snoozer' speak. "Wow, those are   
some very good costumes. Wouldn't you agree, Penelope?"  
She watches as 'Penelope' said, "Ookwee." It was now apparent that   
these two were living up to their parts.  
She heard Franklin say, "Thanks. We worked on them ourselves."  
'Snoozer' just replied, "Looks like the grown ups did a good job   
too. Why don't you get some extra candy from Penelope for them."  
As Franklin ran up to 'Penelope', she quietly said to Rich, "Hun,   
doesn't he look like you?" She watched as Rich nodded. He did see the   
similarity.  
She watched as most of the kids left. She then notice that 'Penelope'   
just shook her head and sadly said, "Ookyee."  
She then heard 'Snoozer' say, "Oh well, guess they will have to wait   
until next year. Again, nice costumes all of you. If I wouldn't have   
known better, I would have thought those weren't costumes."  
She was startled when Darrett said, "What did you mean by that?"   
She was hoping that no one would say anything, especially when they weren't   
sure what happened when Blink teleported.  
'Snoozer' then said, "Well, you all look like people from a dream   
I had. The odd thing was that all those people are from comic books.   
Well, some of them are. Others I just came up with in my head. Zu Zu   
Zu." She had seen a few of the episodes to know that he was now entering   
a deep sleep.  
She returned her glance to her husband and said, "Hun, this is   
getting too weird. Maybe we should leave." It was starting to scare   
her.  
She was relieved when he said, "It sounds best. Besides, I think   
we need to be heading to the museum. This Halloween has gotten too strange   
for all of us." She watched as he turned to Clarice and said, "When we   
reach the end of the block, at 16th Street, teleport us to Godiva's museum."  
She watched as Clarice nodded and said, "I understand." They   
continued down the street, and Clarice began to form one of her teleportation   
portals. When it was finally formed, she said, "Ok, let's go." Yvette   
watched as everyone headed through. She looked back one last time, and   
was startled when she saw both people dress like Ham-Hams, watching them.   
She was more startled when they both waved farewell to them. She waved   
back and headed through.  
When they appeared at the museum, she heard Darrett say, "I have an   
idea. Let's not mention what happened. It's so weird that I don't even   
believe it happened." She had to agree with that.  
She then heard Rich say, "No, maybe we should tell. It's Halloween,   
and one thing is for sure. It would make a terrific ghost story." Now   
she didn't know what to think, but Rich did have a point. It would make   
a good ghost story. She smiled and nodded.  
Yvette then said, "Rich is right. No one is going to think it's   
the truth, but they will believe it's a ghost story." She watched as   
everyone, except the boys, nod in agreement. It was settled. This was   
a story that not only was true, but too weird to be true.  
  
******************************  
  
'Penelope' watched as the people walked away. She had thought it   
was very strange that she saw her boyfriend standing there, out of costume.   
What was even weirder was that her boyfriend was laying there, dressed as   
'Snoozer'. She looked down at 'Snoozer' and said, "Honey, who was that   
guy?"  
'Snoozer' started to get up and said, "Honey, I don't think you'll   
believe this, but I think I know that guy." When he finished getting up,   
he pointed down the road and said, "And I think this confirms it."  
'Penelope' looked in the direction that he was pointing and was   
almost in shock. Right at the corner of Sixteenth and Liberty and saw a   
strange glowing circle. Some of the people had entered through the circle,   
and had disappeared. She then saw as the red-headed girl looked back.   
She could see a stunned look on her face. She quietly said to her boyfriend,   
"Honey, what should we do?"  
'Snoozer' looked at her and said, "I think we should wave good-bye.   
It's only the right thing to do." She waved as her boyfriend waved. As   
if prompted, the red-haired girl waved and then disappeared into the circle.   
When the circle disappeared, her boyfriend looked at her and said, "Well,   
I guess that means it is Halloween now."  
'Penelope' looked at her boyfriend, took his hand, and said, "Now,   
could you tell me what just happened?" She had been wondering that when   
she first saw the other people. It was running through her mind, and now   
she needed an answer. Something to make sense of the weirdness.  
'Snoozer' looked in her eyes, smiled and said, "Honey, what we just   
saw was my one dream, come to life."  
She then remembered her boyfriend's dream. She felt as if she was   
in shock and said, "Are you saying that those are the people from your   
stories?" It was strange that it could be them. It was stranger that   
it appeared to be them.  
Her boyfriend took her in his arms and said, "Yes, hun. Those were   
the people from my dreams. They were the people from my stories, and they   
were very real. I think that something related to the night caused something   
weird to happen."  
She looked to him and said, "Honey, do you know how crazy that sounds?"   
She saw he was thinking about it as they walked into her apartment. She   
could tell he was milling that thought over in his mind. When they were   
inside, she watched as he walked over to radio, and she said again, "Honey,  
do you know how crazy that..."  
Soon a song started with a jazzy tune to it. She recognized the tune   
as a popular Halloween song. She felt her boyfriend take her in his hands   
and say, "My love, the fact that it's Halloween makes everything seem strange,   
the real makes no sense, and the bizarre makes perfect sense. Now, lets   
relax, and have a little dance."  
As the song continued, she felt a bit weird dancing to the song.   
She smiled and looked into her boyfriends eyes and said, "Rich, we are   
dancing to 'Werewolves in London'. Do you know how silly that is?" He   
just looked at her and smiled. She smiled and said, "I love you."  
Rich just smiled at her and said, "I love you, Sarah." With that,   
they kissed and danced into the night.  
  
Outside the window, he watched the costumed couple dance. He reflected   
on the events of the evening. The events that led the seven mutants into   
this world. The events that need to occur to allow them to return home.   
The 'chance' meeting that was destine to happen, and then the date itself.   
He turned from the window and looked down at the corner where the group   
disappeared from. He wasn't amazed by the fact that the street had quieted   
down. It was destined to happen. He then turned around and looked in   
one direction. "Tonight, nine people had a very unusual encounter. For   
Richard Cale, Yvette Cale, Darrett Xavier Thomas, Clarice Ferguson, Franklin   
Richards, Artie Maddocks, and Leech, they got the trick of a lifetime,   
when they entered a world where they didn't really exist, but as characters   
of stories. But for Richard and Sarah, they got the chance to realize   
that whatever one dreams up in their imagination will become real.   
Especially when Mutants come to Wilson, Pennsylvania, in the Twilight   
Zone." He then turned around and walked into the night. No one would   
see him disappear, and that's how it always was. 


End file.
